Snowclan
Welcome! I'm Hollystar1. I'm new here, but I've had lots of RP practice. I have led many clans on social media apps/sites, and when I saw there wasn't a Snowclan on this site, I made this. To join, choose a cat from the list below, and comment their age, a little bit about their past,and their family. If the cat has a username below it, it is taken. Thanks, and I hope you join! Leader: Tundrastar- Regal, thick-furred, and beautiful she-cat with white fur spotted with black and silver. She has a white raindrop-shaped marking on her nose. Her eyes are blue with flecks of purple. She has a jokey, clever personality and is highly intelligent, though she is fiercely proud and does not often admit when she is wrong. (Hollystar1) Deputy: Crystalheart: Pretty, pale blue she-cat with crystal blue eyes. She is a fierce fighter, responsible, and a loyal deputy, and defends her leaders's descisions, but is careful and quiet about her past. Medicine cat: Frostyfang- Crisp white tom with blue eyes. He is young and mischievous, but no doubt can be very serious when needed. He flirts with many of the clan she-cats, much to Crystalheart's annoyance. Med Cat Apprentice: Brownpaw-Little brown she-cat with a white chest, ear, and tail tip, and wide amber eyes. Warriors: Articmist- beautiful white she-cat with black and silver speckles. She has a silver marking shaped like a raindrop on her nose, she is the sister of Tundrastar. Her eyes are blue with green flecks in them. She is the fastest warrior in the clan, on ice, through deep snow, and on the ground in general. Snowfeather- white she-cat with one gold ear and two golden front paws. She has green eyes. Snowfeather is very energetic and is a fierce fighter. She is generally optimistic and loves playing with kits. Icefall-pure white she cat with pale blue eyes. She is young and very playful and often finds random things to entertain herself. She is a dreamy, imaginative, head-in-the-clouds sort of girl, but in battle her mind is as clear as glass. Coldwater-handsome, muscular white tom with long claws and cold blue eyes. Coldwater is a fierce and protective warrior, though sometimes his proudness of his clan and his hostility towards other clans leads to border skirmishes. Despite this, Coldwater is as loyal a warrior as any. Brokenbranch-strong brown tom with green eyes and a nicked ear. Brokenbranch is an execptional warrior and a kind and caring clanmate, and he is one of the bravest warriors we have. Frozenleaf-pretty, silver and white she-cat with green eyes. She is very intelligent and is a very good hunter, one of the best. Glacierclaw-pretty, silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. She is a good fighter and is very agile and graceful. She can also be cunning and tricky, but loyal to her own clan. Winterpelt-white she-cat with blue-ish dapples and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken, good humored, and good natured. She also loves a good challenge, and she enjoys watching or participating in contests. Whitewillow-tan she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes. She has white paws, belly, tail tip, and muzzle. She is very kind and caring to her clan, and only fights battles she feels are justified. Flurrytail-she-cat with a white pelt with wispy silver puffs and silver paws. Her eyes are a mystical blue-gray color. She enjoys going on border patrols and is one of the younger warriors. Warning: She is very sassy! :) Blizzardfang-gray and silver tom with green eyes. He is tough, fierce, and proud, though he is very strategical in battle, attacking first with his brains, then his brawn. Snowflakeflower-tiny, delicate looking she-cat with sharp claws. Do not underestimate her, as enemy warriors have made the mistake of doing. She is a fierce fighter, confusing her opponent by skillfully and agilely evading their blows, tiring them out, before swiftly taking them out. She is a good hunter but can be rude without meaning to be. Hailbird-black tom with pale gray eyes, the color of hail. Hailbird is a master in battle strategy and is one of the best fighters in the clan. He knows all the Clanlore, he knows parts of their territory, and he figures out things other cats don't. He is intelligent, strong, and quick-thinking in tight situations. Meltfoot-white and gold she-cat with blue eyes. Meltfoot is another one of the younger warriors, and she is very sweet to kits and elders and very creative. She is full of ideas and energy, and is funny and enjoyable to be around. Shatteredbreeze-white tom with amber eyes. He has a scar on his shoulder that is only visible if he pushes the fur aside. Shatteredbreeze is a fierce and capable warrior with a distaste for kittypets and twolegs. He was not a clan-born cat, and everyone wonders about his past, though no one questions his loyalty. Shardpool-white she-cat with blue eyes and shredded ears. She is also not clan-born, and is Shatteredbreeze's sister. She is a respected warrior, for Tundrastar asks her for advice, so she is seen as the leader's advisor. She is young, yet wise in many things. She is a great fighter, like her brother. Sparkleleap-white she-cat who's fur seems to sparkle in the sun. She has amber eyes and a silver tail, ears, and belly. She can jump very far, further than all the cats in her clan. Apprentices: Chillypaw- Silver and black tom with amber eyes. Very handsome and can't wait to be a warrior. He is very funny and likes to impress his clanmates. He has a nick in one ear from training, but he is proud of it. Frozenpaw- White she-cat with silver tabby stripes. Very pretty. She has pretty blue eyes that are flecked with silver. She is a very good hunter and likes to tease her younger sister iciclepaw. Iciclepaw- Small, pretty she-cat with a white coat with silver speckles and green-blue eyes. Iciclepaw is funny and light-hearted. She loves to play, especially moss-ball, and is very, very curious. Pinepaw-Reddish brown tom with green eyes. Pinepaw is a strong fighter and is very muscular. He is very brave and would do anything to protect his clan. Penguinpaw- Small white and black tom with green eyes. He is very silly and likes to play, but he of course can be a serious and skilled fighter. Queens: Polarbreeze: Beautiful white she-cat marked with many shades of silver and gold. Polarbreeze is very loving andtakes good care of her kits. She is passionate and graceful. Kits: Bearkit- Black tom with amber eyes Wolfkit-Gray she-cat with amber eyes Timberkit- Brown, gray, and black tom with green eyes Territory: Snowclan territory is cold and beautiful, snow-filled pine forests and fields. In their territory is a frozen lake, with ponds surrounding it. They also have glacieral cliffs. a cave leads into the cliffs and to the snowstone, a giant ice chuck that lights up with moonlight at the right time. Former clan members: None yet Archieves: Roleplaying: